


11:11 and 12:34

by Trickster_iron



Series: yuzusho prompts [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crushes, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_iron/pseuds/Trickster_iron
Summary: It is always the same time with them, Yuzu realises. He can't wait to see Shoma again.





	11:11 and 12:34

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first piece of fanfiction published in years and to this fandom lol I love Yuzu and Sho, so I hope I did them some justice.  
> Inspired by a prompt: "I often see the time 11:11 or 12:34 on clocks"  
> Just a little pice of fluff and saccharine sweetness because I wanted to indulge in yuzusho cuddles and warmth (?). They are just soft boys in love.   
> I know Shoma hasn't been part of the cast of FaOI in ages, but a girl can dream!   
> Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, it's unbeta...because it is so short lol please, leave a comment, please! Your feedback is appreciated and it truly helps me to get better at this xD

Yuzu checks his watch for the umpteenth time, thumping impatiently his left foot to the carpeted floor of the corridor, in front of the room of their designated hotel for the duration of Fantasy on Ice. He arrived earlier than usual but he is anxious to spend time with the younger, finally together after months apart because of the two living in different sides of the world and only coming together for competitions. Texts, calls and videocalls stopped being enough for him months ago.

It is 11:11 pm and he tries to keep a smirk at bay, they had established to spend together from midnight until whatever time the next day, but more often than not, Yuzu arrived one hour earlier or something, and Shoma would roll his eyes in exasperated fondness before inviting him in. The very same way he did the moment he opened the door, eyebrows raised, huffing a sigh, but smiling nonetheless and stepping aside the entrance, so Yuzu could squish himself through the small gap left.

“You are early.” Shoma says, voice dry but amusement shining in his eyes. He closes the door behind him and leans on it, crossing his arms. Yuzuru turns to look back at him, shrugging.

“I’m always early, you shouldn’t be surprised by that,” he answers. He widens his eyes a little and pouts, the faux innocence of his voice making the younger laugh, scrunching his nose and eyes closing. He missed it, the sound of his laughter and his expression, so silly but so adorable.

Yuzuru steps closer and opens his arms, not caring that the younger stopped laughing and now is rolling his eyes again. Hanyu is eager to have him back in his arms, for reasons he is not ready to explore or give, and he is really lucky that Shoma isn’t interested in answers or in giving his own explanations for giving in and closing the distance to lock his arms around Yuzu’s neck, hiding his face under his chin.

The Olympic champion hums in appreciation and hugs him around his waist, tight and close to him, feeling his warmth and the shape of his body fitting perfectly with him. It feels nice, soft, his heart filling with so much and shoulders relaxing, tension bleeding out of him. Yuzuru dips his head down to place it on Shoma’s shoulder, it is uncomfortable, a little, with their height difference but it only adds to everything that’s happening and how complete he feels.

He only realises that Shoma is standing on his tip toes because of how close they are, and a chuckle leaves him before he can stop himself.

The younger leans back, with a cute pout on his face and brows furrowed. “Are you laughing at me?” He coos at the sight. He is adorable, and he can’t stop himself from kissing his nose.

“Of course not, why would you think that?”

“You are terrible, you know that?” Shoma tries to step back, frown in place but he doesn’t let him, tightening his grip on his waist. “Yuzu~” The shorter man whines, giving him a dirty look.

“Did I upset you?” He asks, with a curious tilt of his head and a small smirk. He knows Shoma couldn’t be particularly mad at him because of something so small like that, like Yuzu making fun or laughing at his height, or lack of. But it amuses him. 

The other’s glare is answer enough, making him chuckle. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he isn’t sorry, at all, but it is difficult to not say so when the man was giving him such a look. He kisses his cheek. “It’s just that you are too adorable, Shoma.”

He is still giving him a pout when he crosses his arms to his chest with a huff, making the embrace a little uncomfortable but Yuzu doesn’t let go. He has been waiting months to have him back in his arms, he isn’t one to give up. Instead, he tries to catch his eyes a couple of times, in which the younger moves his head to the sides, avoiding him until he catches him, pressing their foreheads together.

His too dark eyes are purely brown, no specks of a lighter colour in them but they remind him of his favourite hot chocolate. He isn’t one for sweet drinks, contrary to Shoma, who would order a monstrosity at Starbucks. No, he preferred his drinks a little more on the bland side, but Shoma’s eyes are everything but.

They keep looking at each other longer than necessary, until the younger uncrosses his arms with a small smile and places one hand on his nape and the other caresses his cheek, still gazing directly at his eyes. He wonders, then, when Shoma looks into them, what does he see?

They laugh, small nervous laughter charged with something they aren’t ready to decipher yet, but they keep their position, enjoying the closeness.

“I missed you.” Yuzuru whispers, admitting to the other the longing and the eagerness of those months apart. Shoma looks shy but soft, content.

“I missed you too,” he says and his heart bursts with a thousand emotions, a smile breaking from his face, the younger answering with a bright one as well.

He can’t stop himself, won’t even try, because he has been waiting for so long. He dips down, closing his eyes just in time to see Shoma doing the same before pressing his lips to the younger’s, catching his lower lip and tugging at it a little, feeling giddy at the soft sigh that leaves Shoma and, then, presses their lips together, in a surer even if chaste kiss. Just the press of lips, just the feeling of the younger’s mouth, his perpetually cracked lips but so perfect.

Shoma presses closer, insistent, hands tugging at his hair impatiently, and he separates a little to chuckle at the younger, crashing their lips together again before Sho can protest, harder, deepening the kiss from the start.

His heart is beating hard against his chest, he clutches at the younger’s waist tighter. The exhilaration he feels, the pure unadulterated joy along with the calmness and familiarity of the motion, of Shoma’s body against his, of the light caresses on his cheek, his jaw, the side of his neck. He moves his hands as well, to the shorter’s sides, his hips, firm because Shoma reacts to lighter presses as if they were tickles, laughing without control. He likes to do that, to tickle him until he is gasping for air, laughter high and squirming. But this is not the time for that, he can do it later.

They gentle the kiss when the need to breath is too great and, then, only small kisses are left, light pecks that Yuzu likes to place on Shoma’s nose, cheeks, jaw, forehead and go back to his lips when Sho starts whining.

Shoma giggles into the kiss and Yuzuru laughs as well, happiness filling his entire being. They break apart, after all, they can’t keep kissing if they are laughing like idiots. It is overwhelming. Sho’s face is pink, blush adorable in the lower part of his jaw, eyes shining, and Yuzu knows he must look similar, blush high on his cheeks and nose.

No words are exchanged but Shoma grabs his hand and tugs him towards the bed, cheeky smile in place when they both sit with their backs reclined on the pillows against the headboard and the younger tucked safely to his side. Yuzu’s arm around his shoulders while Shoma’s is hugging his waist after turning on the tv.

He laughs, hard, when he sees the not at all surprising movie, because they have seen the same movie a thousand times. It is Shoma’s favourite.

“Really?” Yuzu complains, or tries to, the smile on his face makes it clear he really doesn’t mind, least when Sho looks up at him from his position on his chest, doe eyes making him look like a puppy. He has to keep the charade, though. “Kimi no na wa again, Sho?”

He is going to die of cuteness one day, the Japanese champion is sure, because the Olympic silver medallist is going to kill him with his adorable pouts.

“But I like it,” the younger gives him his best puppy eyes. And, okay, maybe Yuzu, often, puts on a show of being mad or complaining just to see them.

Maybe Shoma also knows this but plays along.

He rolls his eyes but drops a kiss to the top of his head, smiling at the tickle of the curly hair. “Fine, you win.” He doesn’t say anything at Shoma’s smug face, except he tugs at his hair a little, as punishment for his nerve, but he ignores him and snuggles back to his chest.

It is a lovely feeling, cuddling with Shoma while watching the same movie for the thousand time. He can’t find in himself to mind, when the only thing he wants is to be close, like this, all the time, closer than anyone, warm, happy, content, with the Japanese by his side, complete.

When they finish the movie, they fall down the bed, still pressed together and kiss each other good night. Shoma has been dozing off since the middle of the film but he is stubborn and wanted to finish it. Now, Yuzu is spooning him from behind and his deep breaths are the best lullaby the older has ever heard.

It is midday when he finally gathers the courage to leave Shoma’s room. He needs to get ready for their practice and it is only that, the promise of playing around with the younger during that time, of sharing the ice with him, that convinces him to leave. The bed was soft, the short kisses they shared softer still and he hasn’t felt as peaceful as that morning, waking to see Shoma in his arms, sleeping soundly.

He felt bad, when he woke him up with kisses and light tickling to his sides. Shoma, waking up, completely relaxed with eyes barely open and sleepy giggles is a sight to behold.

Yuzuru checks his watch when he arrives to his own room. Clean, in order and untouched, the clothes in which he arrived from Canada neatly pilled on the corner of his bed, where he changed quickly into his pyjamas to go and see Shoma, knowing he was going to spend the night with him.

It’s 12:34, enough time to get ready for the afternoon practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was it and thank you so much for taking your time to read, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
